The Fire Within
by Killer Marshmallow
Summary: Timmy has weird powers, an odd family, and a bad reputation for having bad temper tantrums. Then he finds out that his newly adopted sister is a werewolf. What else can go wrong?
1. The Adventure Begins

Once upon a time, there was a normal neopet, who lived in a normal neohome, and went to a normal neoschool. Wait- wrong story…

"Timmy! Galadriel! Princy! Breakfast is ready!" Timmy's owner, Kayla, called. It seemed like she was the only normal one in the family. She was a fourteen year old human. Galadriel, a skunk acara, thought she was a elf, Princy, a green korbat, was just plain weird, and Timmy, a purple acara, had weird powers.

"Get down here, Timmy!" Taylor yelled again. Timmy groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Little did he know, Princy was tiptoeing into his room with a horn. He went up to Timmy's ear and honked the horn loudly.

"Ow! What was that for!" Timmy demanded. He yanked the horn out of Princy's paw and threw it on the floor. Timmy's eyes started glowing red, a yellow ball of fire between his paws, and he shot a fireball at the horn. A hole in the floor formed. He looked down through the hole at his mother, who had a stern look on her face. Timmy waved and smiled weakly.

"What did I tell you about using your powers in the house?" Kayla asked. Timmy didn't answer. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It's a good thing my room's made of clouds!" Timmy reassured. He grabbed his pendant on his way down stairs. His pendant was a red, crystal sphere with a silver chain.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw that Kayla was serving chocolate chip waffles. As he sat down at the table, he stared at his plate and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not very hungry." Timmy lied. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. Bad luck had been happening to him since he found that pendant in the woods behind his house.

"The bus is here!" Galadriel squealed as she pressed her face against the window. She raced into the living room and ran into the wall.

"Wow. That was graceful." Timmy said as he stared at Galadriel.

"I know! Can you believe it?" Galadriel said cheerfully. She grabbed her backpack and ran out to the bus. Outside, the snow glittered brightly as she trudged through it.

"Look guys! I'm walking on top of the snow! Cool, huh?" Galadriel bragged a s she skipped to the bus.

"Right…" Timmy said doubtfully as he walked out the school bus. He looked up and saw Princy flying overhead.

"Hey, Timmy! Apmoo apmood ydapmood ood!" Princy shouted down to Timmy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy wondered.

"It's oompa doompa doompady doo backwards!"

"Whatever." Timmy mumbled. He noticed that the bus driver was glaring at him as he walked onto the bus. "What are you lookin' at?" Timmy demanded, glowering at him. The bus driver just grunted and looked away. Timmy's number one enemy was the bus driver.

As usual, the bus was so crowded that he had nowhere to sit but the backseat. He made his way down the aisle, noticing that his siblings were able to make friends. Galadriel sat by an ice bori, Amy, and a blue lupe, Akaka. Princy sat by a green poogle, Ray, and a plushie kougra, Kat. Timmy's usual seat was by a shadow kougra, Jak, whom Timmy hated. Jak was Kat's boyfriend and he always bragged about it. Boy, did it annoy Timmy.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jak asked about half-way to school. "I do. Kat's my girlfriend and-"

"That's it!" Timmy cried, interrupting Jak. He pulled back his arm for a punch, but before he could punch Jak, Galadriel and Kat held him back. As he got even angrier, his eyes began to glow red. Then his whole body glowed yellow. He held back his arms and shot a fiery blast. After the smoked cleared, everyone was silent. He had blasted the whole end of the bus off. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed in shock.

"What are you all staring at!" Timmy yelled, losing his temper again once he noticed everyone.

"That's it!" The bus driver's booming voiced yelled. "Off the bus! NOW!"

In fury, Timmy stomped off the bus. In the rubble, he thought he saw a pair of big, bright turquoise eyes. He kept walking anyway, but when he looked back, the eyes were gone. He scratched his head in confusion and carried on.

As he entered the neoschool building, popular pets were glaring at him, other pets were staring at him, and school bus-haters cheered him on. When he passed Jak in the hallway, he gave Timmy a dirty look. Actually, Timmy was beginning to like the attention.

At his locker, his best friend, Will, the pirate zafara, was waiting for him.

"What an amazing feat!" Will greeted sarcastically. "What happened?"

"I just lost my temper. It's no big deal." Timmy replied.

"Yes, it _is_ a big deal! You've 'lost your temper' five times this month! I think you need anger management help."

"I don't. It's just that my powers go out of control when I get angry."

"Well, try to control your powers, okay? See ya!" Will called as he went to class. At that, Timmy gathered his books and went to class.

"I told you! Get off of the bus!" the bus driver yelled while Timmy tried entering the bus. Timmy mumbled something and walked down the steps. Everyone but Princy, Galadriel, and the bus driver stared at him as he walked into the woods.

After walking for a while, he came to a pile of fallen trees towering about ten feet high which he had named the EB (elephant bug) tower.

Timmy walked up to a tire and sat down. He opened his backpack and flipped to a page in his sketchbook. He started drawing knights, dragons, and beautiful princesses. He had so much fun that he lost track of time.

About two hours later, Timmy had finished his fifth picture. He looked at his watch. It said 4:37. He picked up his backpack and walked home.

"Mom! Princy! Galadriel! Anyone home?" Timmy called as he walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a piece of cheese. He closed the fridge and noticed a note in the door that said:

"Dear Timmy,

Galadriel, Princy and I went to the bank and Hubert's Hotdogs. We'll be back by five. Be good!

Love,

Mom"

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically. "I have the whole house to myself." He turned on the TV, the Usuki commercial was playing. The doorbell then rang. He lumbered to the door and answered it.

"Hi! Would you like to buy some Neoscout cookies?" A young white aisha asked.

"No, thank you." Timmy said as he slammed the door.

"But they're delicious!"

"I said no thank you."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Pretty please?" the Neoscout pleaded as she pouted and gave him the "puppy dog" eyes.

"I… said…" Timmy's eyes started glowing red. "_NO!_"

"Okay, good-bye!" the Neoscout quickly said as she slammed the door and dashed off.

When Timmy turned around to go to the couch, something had already beat him there. It had huge turquoise eyes, big floppy ears, and a short tail. It was about a foot high and it's fur was sky blue with aqua green "boots" on each foot.

"Hello! I'm Neveah!" the creature greeted.

"You can talk?" Timmy asked, shocked.

"Of course I can!"

"How'd you get in here?"

"I followed you."

Timmy turned around and thought for a second. When he turned back, Neveah was gone.

"Neveah! Where did you run off to?" Timmy asked.

"I'm right here!" Neveah squealed, peeking in from the kitchen. "Betcha can't catch me!" she said as she ran around the house.

"Get back here!" Timmy shouted, half laughing. Finally, he pounced and tackled her.

"By the way" Timmy started, "what did you need to tell me?" he asked trying to stand up.

"You know that pendant you have?" Neveah started. Timmy nodded.

"You were chosen, along with six other pets, to protect the Earth. You have the power of fire. There is also water, air, earth, thunder, moonlight, and darkness." She explained.

"So you were sent just to tell me that?" Timmy wondered.

"Oh, no! I'm your partner!"

"Say what? My partner in what?"

"When you save the earth!"

"Save it from what?"

"Evil, of course!" Neveah said with a smile.

"What kind of evil?"

"Who knows?"

Timmy gave her a "You know, but you're not telling me" look. Then Neveah gave him an "I don't know what you're talking about" look.

After a long, awkward silence, Neveah shouted, "I'm hungry!" She ran into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge.

"You have a bit of an appetite!" Timmy noticed.

"You'd better eat, too!" she replied.

"I just did."

"You need more for our trip."

Where are we going?" Timmy questioned. On instinct, he checked the clock. It read 4:55. he looked outside. Kayla, Galadriel, and Princy were supposed to be there!


	2. My Sister, the Werewolf

Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow bori was in the pound, walking in circles, her claws scratching against the hard floor, watching and waiting. Her long raven hair flowed behind her as she paced.

"Are you sure you wish to adopt Lorieli?" a strange voice asked from afar. Lorieli's ears perked up when she heard her name.

"I'm sure." Another strange voice replied. That one sounded like a young girl's voice.

"Let me warn you, she's quite stubborn." The first voice warned.

"There's nothing I can't handle."

Suddenly, Lorieli's cell door opened and a young girl walked in. Lorieli was surprised when the girl picked her up.

"Hi, Lorieli! I'm Kayla and I'm your new mom!" Kayla greeted her. Then she noticed a wound on Lorieli's arm. "We'll just have to fix that up, now won't we?" Kayla said with a smile.

Back at Timmy's house, Timmy and Neveah were playing hide and seek. Timmy looked at the clock, which read 5:15. They're late, Timmy thought. He then looked out the window to see his family coming. Who's that strange bori, he thought.

"Neveah, hide!" He shouted.

"But I already _am_ hiding." Neveah replied, very confused.

"Then stay there!" He shouted frantically.

Then Timmy saw the doorknob turn slowly. Then Kayla burst into the room.

"Hi Timmy!" She shouted.

"You're late!" Timmy reminded her.

"Sorry", Taylor apologized. "But guess what? You have a new older sister!" She announced. Lorieli stepped out from behind Kayla.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, younger brother. I am Lorieli. Your name is…" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Timmy." He greeted. He noticed her wound. "What happened?"

"Oh, this old wound?" She replied, looking at her wounded arm. "I would rather not talk about it. Where is my room?" Lorieli asked, looking around.

"Oh, Timmy, could you show her to her bedroom?" Kayla asked him, pointing to the stairs. She handed Timmy Lorieli's bag and the two of them staggered upstairs. On their way up, Lorieli snuck a look at the clock. It read 5:30. It's about time…, she thought.

Once they entered her room, Lorieli asked, "Do you still want to know what happened to my arm?" Timmy nodded.

"You are about to find out!" She cried. She dropped to the floor and moaned softly. Then her wound began to glow. All at once, fangs emerged from her mouth, her fur grew thicker and coarser, and her skeleton cracked as her body took the anatomy of an animal's. Then she let out a painful howl.

"S-she's a werewolf…" He choked. Lorieli stood up on all fours and pounced at the first thing she saw: Timmy. She gave a loud snarl as she dug her fangs into his arm.

"AARRGGHH!" Timmy screamed, running from the room, his arm bleeding, locking the door behind him. CRASH! BAM! The door caved in with every leap Lorieli took. BAM! CRASH!

He looked down at his arm. It was bleeding badly, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He also forgot about his powers, and Neveah, to make matters worse.

Somewhere, in a dark closet, Neveah didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Timmy? Anybody there?" She wondered.

Back in Lorieli's room, Lorieli finally figured out that she couldn't get out that way. She growled at the door and walked to the window. Luckily, it was open, so she stepped back a few steps, sprinted, and leapt out the window. After falling two stories, she landed almost gracefully on her feet. She then ran into the forest.

After checking the upstairs out, Timmy agreed that it was Lorieli-free, for now. He then went into the bathroom to wash off his arm. He washed all of the blood off, to reveal deep fang marks. His eyes widened once he realized that he was going to be a werewolf as well. Timmy ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, out of breath.

"Lorieli… wolf… forest… bit… arm…" He told Kayla, breathing heavily.

"So, you're trying to say that you and Lorieli were playing wolves in the forest and you hurt you're arm?" She guessed. Timmy shook his head, but Kayla didn't pay attention. Timmy then heard a squeaky voice calling his name. He followed the voice until he came to a closet. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. It's Neveah, he thought. He opened the closet door and Neveah jumped out and tackled him.

"It's about time!" She said. "Speaking of which, what time is it?" Neveah pointed to the grandfather clock. Timmy glanced at the clock.

"About 9:00. Time flies when you're having fun." He said sarcastically.

"What have you been doing?" Neveah asked. She noticed the fang marks and became suspicious. "And what happened to your arm?" She looked into his eyes expecting an answer.

"Well, Lorieli is - what do you call it? A werewolf and she kinda bit me." He admitted.

"What?" She cried, pacing in circles on the floor. "No, no, no. This can't happen! You have to save the world from theses kinds of things!"

"I know. I think there's a cure that won't end up with me or Lorieli dead." Timmy suggested. "I have to bite her back! But that'll be kind of hard because I'm not able to control myself when I'm a werewolf. How can things get any worse?"

The next morning, Lorieli woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep on the back porch and was cold and needed to use the bathroom. She had no idea about what happened last night and didn't really want to know.

When Lorieli walked into the bathroom, she noticed her reflection. She stared at it in shock. Her fur was pale and dull, her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I look horrible, she thought, still staring.

When Timmy woke up, he had a sense of anger in him. Questions ran through hid head nonstop. Why did Kayla adopt Lorieli? Why did Lorieli have to be a werewolf? Why me?

Neveah woke up and looked at him. Tears welled up in Timmy's eyes. He didn't want to live like this.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Neveah asked him, her eyes filled with concern. He just smiled at her and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I just don't think I can live with this." Timmy replied.

"You can cope with it!" Neveah reassured him. "You just need to be strong!" She said standing up strait, raising a fist in the air.

"I've got to be brave!" Timmy said, doing the same as Neveah, breaking into song. "I can never, never, never give up hope!" He sang.

"You've got to be tough!" Neveah sang, starting to march around Timmy in circles with her hands in the air.

"I've got to cope with this," Timmy sang, and then Neveah joined in. "and never ever give up!" They could have sworn that they had held that note for almost ten seconds flat.

After a long, awkward silence, Neveah blurted out, "Let's get breakfast and get going!" She ran into the kitchen.

"Neveah! Wait!" Timmy called, but Neveah was already in. He ran after her and reminded her, "I'm a werewolf now. I can't go yet!"

"Oh, yeah… We'll have to overcome that obstacle!" Neveah sang, raising her fist and pointing up.

"We are not going to break into song again. I'll just go ask Lorieli about it." Timmy suggested.

"Oh, so you're going the easy way out, aren'tcha?"

"Well, yeah, but – hey! That's not the point!"

"Then what's the point?" Neveah asked. She eyed him up and down. Then Princy ran in and happened to look at Timmy's arm. His eyes widened when he noticed the fang marks.

"Wow, you're a werewolf, aren't you?" Princy exclaimed, examining Timmy's arm.

"Yes, I am. I got bitten last night." Timmy confessed. He yanked his arm out of Princy's grip.

"Can I watch you transform tonight?" Princy begged.

"Fine, but it won't be pretty."

"By the way, who bit you?"

"Lorieli", Timmy answered. He hated to say it; his own sister turning him into a werewolf while trying to hunt down and eat him. The thought made him wince.

Timmy then walked upstairs to Lorieli's room and knocked on the door.

"Hai? (Yes?)" Lorieli answered. "What do you need?"

"It's me, Timmy. I wanted to talk to you." Timmy replied.

"What do you wish to talk about, kyodai (brother)?" Lorieli asked, opening the door a crack. She peered at Timmy as though she didn't trust him.

"I want to talk about werewolves." Timmy answered. Lorieli's eyes widened and she opened the door, letting him in. He noticed that her room was dark. The blinds were shut and the light was off. The only light in the room was from incense and candles.

"Last night when you were a werewolf, you, um, bit me-" Timmy started when Lorieli interrupted.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"Not really, but I was wondering if I transform every night?"

"When the moon is new, you shall feel no pain. When the moon is full, may you see what you can gain. That's all I can tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked as Lorieli started pushing him out the door. "Uh, thank you?"

"Do itashimashite (You're welcome)." Lorieli replied.


	3. Meeting Kyo

"That was odd." Timmy mumbled. "I wonder what she meant."

"What?" Neveah asked. "The 'when the moon is new, you shall feel no pain. When the moon is full, may you see what you can gain' thing?" she mocked.

"Yeah." He said, staring into space. "It has to mean something, but what?"

"Uhh… Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Neveah pointed to his foot, which was vibrating as it scratched away at his ear. Timmy looked at it and immediately stopped. His cheeks turned bright red as Neveah tried to hold in a slight giggle.

"That's not funny!" He shouted, still blushing. Neveah started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Timmy!" Kayla shouted from the front door. "You have a visitor!"

"She's here!" Neveah shouted cheerfully.

"Who's here?" Timmy asked. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Neveah started down the stairs in merriment, when Timmy stopped her.

"Wait. My mom can't see you, remember?" Timmy reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She sighed.

"You stay in my room. I'll be back."

When Timmy came downstairs, in the doorway was a young, red acara. She stared at Timmy, expecting something.

"Hi! I'm Kyo. What's yours?" She greeted. When Kyo said this, Timmy's face went as red as her fur.

"M-my n-n-name is…" He started, but his mind completely shut down before he could finish. These were his thoughts:

"What's my name again? What am I doing here? Where am I? Wait – calm down. I remember now! She has a beautiful name! What did I remember? My name! That's it!"

"My name is Timmy." He finally said. His mouth felt like a desert. He swallowed, but that didn't help much.

"What is the matter?" Lorieli whispered. "You cannot talk to girls?" She snickered and climbed up the stairs to her room.

"Well. Show her to your room." Kayla suggested. Timmy nodded and motioned her to follow.

While Kyo was awing at the pictures and paintings which hung from the walls, Timmy glanced behind him. She too had a pendant, but hers was a light ocean blue. She's the guardian of water, Timmy thought.

"Kyo!" A squeaky voice squealed. "It's so good to see you!" Neveah leapt into Kyo's arms for a hug.

"You two know each other?" Timmy asked, pretty confused.

"Of course we do!" Kyo replied. "So Neveah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Timmy's new partner!" Neveah said, glancing at Timmy. Kyo then glanced at him as well.

"Timmy. I've come from Mystery Island to join you on your quest and to give you this." Kyo held out a bronze staff with an illuminating ruby orb, just like the one on his pendant, on the end.

"What's it supposed to do?" Timmy asked. He studied it for a moment.

"It's a magical staff with the power of fire. When in battle, it will shine like a thousand suns to look like it was on fire. This will be your main weapon." Kyo explained.

"Timmy!" Kayla yelled from downstairs. "Will's here! I'll send him up!"

"Not now!" Timmy panicked, but it was too late.

"The fun has arrived!" Will cried, bursting through the door. "Thank you very much." He said, mimicking Elvis.

"Hi Will…" Timmy said nervously.

"Timmy!" Will greeted. He then saw Kyo standing there. "Who's this? Have you been holding out on me this whole time?" Will asked, staring at Kyo.

"Will! She's not my girlfriend! I just met her today!"

"Well that would explain why I haven't met her yet." Will said. Then he looked at Kyo. "Hey, Sweet cheeks. You doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" She started angrily. She then pulled a fist back and punched him under the chin. "The name's Kyo!"

"Nice one, Romeo." Timmy remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up…" Will replied.

"Call me Sweet cheeks again and I won't go as easy on you!" Kyo threatened, her eyes glowing ocean blue.

"Whoa, chill, Kyo." Timmy said trying to calm her down.

"Okay!" Kyo said cheerfully.

Timmy just stared at her wide-eyed. He then inched over to Will, who was brushing himself off. "Someone's having mood-swings." He whispered into Will's ear.

"Ya think?" Will replied, cursing under his breath.

"I'll be right back!" Kyo said.

"Me too!" Neveah squealed.

When they left, Will looked at Timmy like he was saying, "You're hiding something…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Timmy asked.

"You like her." Will said.

"No, I don't."

"You like her."

"No, I don't."

After a long pause, Will finally said, "You like her."

"So do you!" Timmy accused.

"Not as much as you do!"

Timmy paused at this. He could feel his cheeks burning up.

"Ah, so you _do _like her. You want to go as far as she'll let you, right Timmy?" Will started up again.

"No!" Timmy lied. His face got even redder.

"You little perv, you!" Will exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Timmy cried, his face still bright red.

"We're back!" Kyo called.

"Well, would you look at that sunset? It's so romantic." Will said, noticing the sunset.

"Can it, Will." Kyo threatened.

Neveah didn't know what to say. She was the only one in the room, except Timmy of course, who knew Timmy was a werewolf. She just stared at the crescent moon as it appeared and the sun disappeared.

"Oh, snap", Timmy muttered. He went for the door, but stopped when the transformation began. He fell to the floor, moaning softly.

"Timmy, are you all right?" Kyo asked, kneeling at his side.

"Stay away from me." Timmy said softly.

Kyo quickly backed away as he transformed. Large, sharp fangs grew from his mouth, his fur became thicker and coarser, and a wolf-like tail sprouted from his spine. His pupils became slits and his snout grew longer. He let out a loud scream as his skeleton cracked as it became more like a wolves'. When the transformation was complete, he let out a blood-curdling howl, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

When he woke up a few hours later, Kyo was sitting next to him, comforting him, and trying to wake him up. When she woke him up, his bright, yellow eyes shot open. At this, Neveah and Will backed away.

"What… the heck… are you doing?" Will whispered. He was shivering and shuddering in fear.

Kyo just ignored him. She was too concentrated on staying calm and comforting Timmy.

"Are you even listening to me?" Will whispered again trying to get her attention. She just waved her hand at him to go away.

Suddenly, Timmy shot a look at her and snarled, making her back away. Showing his dagger-sharp teeth, he cornered her, making sure she had no escape.

There was then a crash and everyone looked at the door. Standing there was the werewolf form of Lorieli, snarling at Timmy. Timmy glance at Kyo, then walked over to Lorieli.

Kyo tip-toed away and her, Will, and Neveah ran out the door. Once Timmy and Lorieli realized that their meal had gone, they ran out the door after Timmy's own friends.

Once they had caught up to their prey, Lorieli lunged forward trying to drag Will toward her. She missed, barely nicking his foot. Without noticing, he kept running for his life.

"Hey, genius! Any bright ideas?" Kyo shouted to Will.

"Err… Keep running?" Will suggested.

"Great idea!" Kyo said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Will said, taking her comment seriously.

"I was being sarcastic, stupid!" Kyo shot back.

"I knew that."

When the got outside, it was harder to run, as there was snow on the ground. Neveah tried hard to run through Kyo and Will's pre-made tracks. Neveah suddenly realized that that wasn't going to work; she grabbed Neveah and carried her.

"Thanks, Kyo!" Neveah thanked.

"Anytime." Kyo replied.

This time, Timmy lunged forward and dug his claws into Will's already wounded foot.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Will screamed in pain. He kicked and Timmy finally let go. "We are in such deep shit!"

"Enough with your profanity!" Kyo scolded Will.

"We're about to die! I can say what the fuck I want!"

"Good point." Kyo said. "But you're taking this too seriously!"

"Too seriously! I'm not taking this seriously enough!" Will panicked.

"Kyo's right. Now's not the time for potty-mouthing." Neveah agreed.

Timmy and Lorieli crept toward them, waiting to strike their victims. Just as Neveah saw them stalking, the two werewolves froze as the sun rose. Timmy fell unconscious. Lorieli nudged him to get up. They then slowly transformed back; Lorieli as calm as if it didn't hurt.

Kyo and Will attempted to carry Timmy back to his room. When they finally walked into his room, Neveah on Kyo's shoulder, Kyo and Will laid Timmy on his bed.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kyo, her eyes level with his, their nosed about and inch away.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asked.

"Whoa!" Timmy screamed, quite surprised. "What were you trying to do, kiss me?"

"Maybe." Kyo said. "If you want me too, I will." Timmy blushed at this.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"For days!" Kyo cried.

"Seriously!"

"Just kidding."


	4. The Invitation

"Good." Timmy sighed in relief. "I was gonna say…" He looked at the clock, which read 9:42.

"Your mother obviously doesn't know or care that we're here right now." Kyo noticed. Her stomach growled in hunger. "Who told _you_ to speak?"

"We'd better go get breakfast, I'm starved." Will said heading towards the door.

Breakfast was the same as usual, boring. Kayla made her specialty: Frosted Flakes with milk and bananas.

Will sat down next to Kyo. When he reached for his spoon, it flew up and attached to his hand. He shook his hand to try to get it off, but to no avail.

"Timmy!" Will called.

"Yeah?" Timmy answered. When he noticed Will's hand, he cried, "Whoa! Dude, what's with your hand?"

"I have no idea! It's like my hand's a magnet!"

"Leave your hand like that. Let's go talk to Neveah."

"What!"

"It looks like you're a guardian too, Will!" Neveah informed him when they got into Timmy's room.

"A guardian? What are you talking about?" Will asked, completely clueless.

Neveah sighed and started, "You, Timmy, and Kyo were chosen, along with four other pets, to protect the Earth. Timmy has the power of fire, Kyo has water, and you must have thunder. There are also air, earth, darkness, and moonlight. You should have gotten a pendant." A glowing, yellow orb on a silver chain appeared around Will's neck.

"Like this one?" Will asked, pointing to the pendant.

"Yes, that one!" Neveah exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you guys this, but if your pendants get damaged, which is not very probable, or breaks, you will lose your powers for good."

"Yikes!" Will said.

"Ouch!" Timmy whispered.

Suddenly, they heard an angry scream and something crashing from Lorieli's room. They ran through the door and saw Lorieli kneeling in the middle of the room, massaging her forehead. Around her, there were melted candles, broken light bulbs, and items thrown everywhere.

"What happened in here?" Timmy asked. Lorieli ignored him.

Lorieli sighed and started chanting, "Tetsu, antai, aikou. Tetsu, antai, aikou." Suddenly, the candles lit themselves, the light bulbs repaired themselves, and the thrown items flew back into their original places.

"Dude, what happened here?" Will asked. Lorieli turned and faced him at this. She had a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing in here!" Lorieli demanded. "You have disturbed my peace!"

"I – We-w-we just wanted to know what happened in here…" Will admitted.

"I do not care!" Lorieli shouted, pushing them out the door. "Out, out, out!"

"Wait! Lorieli, we need to talk to you!" Timmy said when he saw the purple orb pendant around her neck.

"About what?" Lorieli asked.

"About that pendant around your neck." Timmy started. "Where did you get it?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because it's very important for us to know." Neveah said, butting in. "It's for the fate of the Earth."

Lorieli's eyes shifted from Timmy to Will, then back to Neveah. Her eyes said 'I understand' but her face said 'I don't believe you.'

"I've been looking all over for you!" Kyo exclaimed as she burst into the room. "Where have you been?"

"What are you doing in here?" Lorieli asked angrily.

Kyo then noticed Lorieli's pendant and cried, "Wow! You're a guardian too!" She hugged Lorieli in glee.

"What are you talking about and what do you mean?" Lorieli asked, pulling away from Kyo's hug.

"When will the explaining end!" Timmy cried, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll explain. Lorieli, you, Will, Timmy, and Kyo were chosen, along with three other pets, to protect the Earth. Will has the power of thunder, Timmy has fire, Kyo has water, and you must have dark. There are also air, earth, and moonlight." Neveah explained, out of breath.

"So the fate of the Earth is in our paws?" Lorieli asked.

"Ummm… yes… I guess…" Neveah answered.

Lorieli bowed lightly and said, "What must I do to live up this honor?"

"Well… we have to travel along distance to meet with the Master." Neveah said.

"The Master?" Kyo asked. "Who does this person think they are?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow expecting an answer from Neveah.

Will looked towards the window and noticed a speck flying towards them. As it got closer, more details were noticeable. That speck was a Pawkeet carrying a card in its beak. Its flying was wobbly and it couldn't stay in the air very long. It crashed through the closed window, glass flying everywhere.

Timmy picked up the card that was in the Pawkeet's beak, which was now on the floor among the broken glass and debris. He examined it and held it in front of him horizontally, and a hologram appeared from it. The hologram was of a grey ixi. Her very short, dark gray hair was mangy and had split ends, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Good afternoon." She said. "I have sent you this message as an invitation. The Master has invited all seven guardians to accompany The Master in a celebration. Report to our mansion in the outskirts of Quasala by sunset December 30th. The Master is waiting."

When the hologram disappeared, no one said a word. Flipped the card around and on the backside, it said, "Present this at front gates."

"December 30th." Timmy said turning towards the group. "That's in a week!"

"Remember Christmas?" Will reminded him. "The major holiday in which we celebrate?"

"Since when did _you _become a dictionary?" Kyo remarked.

"It happens that-" Will started.

"Guys! Back on subject. This is for the fate of the Earth." Timmy said, turning to Kyo. "Kyo… Do you agree with me?"

"Yes, but Will's right for once" Kyo said. "We can leave the day after Christmas."

"B-but-" Timmy started.

Kyo pressed her right index finger on his lips and said, "We have plenty of time."

Timmy opened his mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. He sat down on Lorieli's bed with his arms rested on his thighs and sighed. Kyo sat beside him and hugged him.

"I know this is hard on you. But think of it this way. If we leave now, we may never see our families again." Kyo whispered in his ear.

"I know." Timmy said lowering his eyes. Once he noticed Kyo hugging him, he pulled away and crossed his arms. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he stared into her eyes; they looked so concerned. He smiled at her. He felt better that he knew that he had friends who supported him.

The next few days were paradise, except for being a werewolf; it was filled with wonder and joy. Timmy had completely forgotten that he transformed Christmas Eve.

Once he was comfortably in bed, just as his eyelids got heavy, he began to toss and turn frantically. He then sat up strait, his eyes wide open and glowing bright yellow.

He groaned and growled as razor-sharp fangs grew in his mouth and his horns disappeared. He fell on the floor as his skeleton cracked as it became animal-like and a tail sprouted from his spine. His hands turned into paws and he howled in pain.

His nose suddenly picked up an unusual and new scent. He had never smelled anything like it! His mouth was watering it smelled so delicious! He couldn't take standing there any longer. He bounded of after whatever smelled so good.

Once he was outside, the scent led onto the roof. Thinking fast, he dug his claws into the side of the house and climbed up. To his surprise, what he found wasn't nearly as appetizing as it smelled.

Standing in front of him was a red sleigh with bells lining the edges. Deer-things were on reigns attached to the sleigh. He looked to the left and saw a plump man in a red suit diving down the chimney face-first. Timmy ran after the man, swiped at him, but missed. Screw him…, Timmy thought, and turned to the reindeer and snarled.

The reindeer in front, with the strange red nose, noticed him and, startled, bucked frantically. The other reindeer then noticed him and started panicking.

Okay, that's it, Timmy thought. He dashed after them on the icy roof, being careful not to fall. His first target was the freak with the red nose.

Just as he sprung off of his back legs to pounce, the reindeer's red nose started flashing. While in midair, he was blinded by the red flashes and fell to the ground, sliding down the roof a bit. He opened his eyes and attempted to get back on his feet, when his claws started slipping on the icy shingles. He fell on his stomach, once again, and got the wind knocked out of him. He opened his eyes once more and realized that he would fall off the roof at any moment; his hind legs were dangling off the ledge. Timmy panicked and slid farther where he was only hanging onto the roof by his front claws.

"Timmy!" Said a sweet, but strange, voice. "Is that you?" A red acara looked over the edge and into his eyes. He couldn't figure out why she was so familiar.

"Timmy, it's me, Kyo." She said. "Give me your paw. I can help you up." She reached her hand for Timmy to grab. In rejection, he swiped her hand and snarled. While his paw was swiping her hand, his other paw slipped, and he plunged to the ground, landing unhurt, but unconscious.

Timmy woke up still a werewolf, but incredibly worn out. He dragged himself onto the back porch while transforming back to normal.

"What happened last night?" He mumbled. He had no idea of what happened the night before. He wondered where the bleeding cuts and bruises that were all over his body came from.

"Timmy!" Kyo cried as she ran toward him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine." Timmy replied.

Kyo kissed him softly on the cheek, leaving Timmy speechless and blushing, hugged him, and said, "You could've been killed." She squeezed him harder, burying her face into his chest fur.

"What happened?" He asked, barely being able to breathe. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she backed away, blushing.

"Well", she started. "You first must've attacked Santa's reindeer because they were bucking like crazy. Then, you fell off the roof! I tried helping, but you scratched at me and fell." Once she was finished speaking, he looked at her like he didn't believe her. He felt his lip start to bleed, but ignored it. Kyo reached up and wiped his lip clean and then gently kissed him.

After a few seconds, he felt his hand twinge. He ended the moment, and kiss, when he backed off to see what hurt. Kyo the blushed and leaned in for another kiss.

Timmy shook his head and said, "Sorry, moment's gone."


End file.
